


All The Ways I Love You

by bitchslappedmyself



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, Fluff, Friendship, Greek - Freeform, Love, M/M, Smut, hqbb2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchslappedmyself/pseuds/bitchslappedmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“HOW DID ME AND TOORU BECOME FRIENDS?” </p><p>Or: A look into Tooru and Hajime's relationship, described with the Ancient Greek's different words for love</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Ways I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO MY ENTRY FOR HQBB2016!!!!
> 
> Thanks given to the wonderful people who created HQBB, they're amazing. Also to starry-climes and uncrownedkings on tumblr, these two are awesome and dealt with all of my shit and problems this summer I love you both mwah

Sometimes, Hajime felt like he had a mental connection with Tooru. Not where they share thoughts, but more like Hajime knew when Tooru was going to do something stupid before it actually happened. Whenever he would try and ask his best friend about this though, Tooru would simply smile and reply, “The aliens are finally experimenting on human beings! Isn’t that great Iwa-chan!”

Yeah, not the most reassuring thing to hear from a four-year-old.

He tried asking his parents, Tooru’s parents, their teacher, just to see if anyone could explain why Hajime could sometimes tell when Tooru was about to try and “fly” to the aliens again. But all they did was pat his head and say, “It’s because you two have been friends since you both were infants!”

Hajime knew the truth. He met Tooru when he was three, and his friend was only a month away from turning three. That’s not being an infant. That’s being a toddler. Obviously, grown-ups didn’t know how to tell age well.

“Iwa-chan, what’s with the scowly look on your face?”

Tooru’s cheerful question broke through Hajime’s thoughts. Tooru was sitting across the table, grinning like an idiot, his alien toys arranged to create a miniature battle. Hajime frowned at his happy playmate, then reached his arm out across the table, sweeping it clear of all of Tooru’s ridiculous alien toys.

That’s when the tears start.

The cheerful expression Tooru was wearing is gone in an instant, replaced by confusion, then shock, and finally, screaming. Fat, angry tears pour down his cheeks as he sits at the other end of the table, bawling his eyes out. Hajime doesn’t react, just continues staring at the currently empty table until something hits him on the head. He pats his hair, and pieces of rice fall onto his lap. In retaliation, Hajime throws his milk at Tooru, while beginning to cry, and suddenly the two four year olds are screaming their heads off with tears in their eyes, and painting the small bedroom’s walls in different foods.

“Tooru! Hajime! Stop that!”  
Tooru’s older sister rushes into the room with a concerned look. Tooru and Hajime pause, arms raised to throw their milk bread, sniffling and rubbing snot all over their faces. Then, they share a glance, drop the food, point at each other and scream at the top of their lungs-

“HE STARTED IT!”

She sighs irritably and kneels down at the table, wiping their faces off with the end of her shirt.

“I don’t care who started it, you shouldn’t be throwing food,” she says sternly. Tooru opens his mouth to whine, and she shoves a piece of milk bread in, then does the same to Hajime. “Eat then apologize,” she orders.

The two nod slowly and pout, but their pouting slowly disappears while eating their treat. Hajime finishes first and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, then eyes Tooru’s milk bread enviously. Tooru notices, and opens his mouth giggling, causing Hajime to gag. But a stern look from his sister makes his mouth close quickly, and he tears off a piece of his milk bread, offering it to his friend with a small smile.

“I’m schawy,” he mumbles with a soft blush.

Hajime shoves the food into his mouth. “‘M schawry too,” he mumbles.

Tooru’s face brightens, and he sticks out his fist. Hajime punches it, and they make the explosion sound before dissolving into giggles.

Tooru’s sister laughs along.

“It’s so cute how you always fist bump,” she says while standing up, brushing off her jeans.

A sudden thought comes to Hajime’s mind. Maybe I can ask nee-chan why.

He stands up quickly and races over to her as she’s leaving, and immediately latches onto her leg. Tooru follows suit, rendering his older sister unable to move. She glances down at them with a half-hearted glare and tries shaking them off. Tooru falls off laughing and clings to her again, but Hajime remains latched on.

“Nee-CHAN!”

“You don’t need to shout Hajime.”

“HOW DID ME AND TOORU BECOME FRIENDS?”

She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“If I tell you, will you both get off me?”

The two nod furiously and quickly let go of her legs. They run back to the table and sit down, Hajime tapping his and on the table eagerly while Tooru happily finishes his milk bread. His sister joins them and looks at Hajime with a sly smile, elbows on the table and her hands tucked underneath her chin.

“Now Hajime,” she begins, “Forgive me for asking, but why do you need to know how Tooru and you became friends?”

His eyes divert to his lap, and his hand slips underneath the table as he hesitantly replies, “I think me and Tooru have a weird mental connection and I wanna figure out why.”

Hey eyebrow quirks up and she opens her mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by Tooru who shouts, “ALIENS DID IT!”

Hajime growls and picks up one of Tooru’s toys off the floor, throwing it at him. It grazes his arm and Tooru’s eyes begin to water. Quickly, his sister pulls him into her lap, patting his hair and giving Hajime a stern look. He looks away and mutters an apology under his breath. The tears in Tooru’s eyes disappear, though he continues sniffling while sitting in his sister’s lap.

“Do you want to know how you became friends?” She quietly asks. Both Tooru and Hajime nod, and she smiles. “Well, you two met about a year and a half ago at daycare. Tooru you were about to turn three, and Hajime already was.”

Hajime grins at this, and Tooru pouts. She pats his head once more before continuing, “Anyway, Hajime’s family had just moved to our town, you remember that, don’t you Hajime?”

He nods, scooting closer and looking enthralled. “So, I told you to try and make friends with the new kid Tooru, since he was going to be our neighbor. And on the first day of daycare, you went up to him just like I asked, and asked Hajime if he wanted to play with you and your toys.”

“Yeah, and Hajime said that aliens are lame and I cried a lot after!” Tooru interrupted, shooting his friend a glare. Hajime simply shrugged in response.

Tooru’s sister laughed at the silent fight going on between the four-year olds and continued. “Yes Tooru, that’s right, and to make you ‘shut up,’ and Hajime said that day, he shared his lunch with you.”

She turned to look at Hajime and asked sweetly, “And why did you do that?”

“Because my mommy would have been mad at me,” Hajime whispered, suddenly acting shy and refusing to look up from his hands. Tooru’s sister ruffled his hair and he looked up with a small smile, scooting across the floor more so that he sat right beside her.

“And Tooru, because you decided Hajime wasn’t actually mean, you shared your milk bread with him, then fistbumped to show that you’re friends.” Both Tooru’s and Hajime’s mouths drop to form an ‘o’ with understanding. Tooru’s sister laughed once more, ruffling her brother’s hair before picking him up off her lap and setting him down by Hajime.

“I bet there was something in the milk bread that gave us the mental connection,” Hajime states seriously after a minute of silence has passed.

Tooru’s eyes sparkle at the theory and he immediately replies, “It must have been put there by the aliens!” Hajime frowns and almost shakes his head no, then for the first time, smiles and nods, going along with Tooru’s ridiculous theory, and the smile on Tooru’s face makes four-year-old heart beat extra fast. And when Tooru hugs him in excitement, Hajime feels a sense of comfort he could only find at home.

At the sound of Tooru’s sister laughing, their hug breaks apart, though Hajime wants to hug his friend again. She stands up and pats their heads with a smile, then yawns and exits the room. The pair watch her leave silently, but once she’s gone Tooru breaks the silence by saying,

“I think my big sister was replaced by an alien.”

Hajime punches his friend.

“NEE-CHAN!”


End file.
